Жёлтый Кирби
Жёлтый Кирби (англ. '''Yellow Kirby')'' — персонаж из серии игр Kirby. Является представителем расы Кирби. Внешний вид Жёлтый Кирби выглядит так же, как и Кирби, и их основное отличие — это цвет. Жёлтый Кирби, как и говорится в имени, имеет жёлтый цвет тела. Его ноги оранжевые, а румяна бывают либо тёмно-жёлтыми, либо оранжевыми, либо красными, либо розовыми. В играх Kirby's Dream Course В Kirby's Dream Course появляется Кирби жёлтого цвета по имени Киби. Точно неизвестно, являются ли все остальные Жёлтые Кирби тем же персонажем, что и Киби. Super Smash Bros. Жёлтый Кирби появился в игре Super Smash Bros., где являлся альтернативным окрасом для Кирби. В последующих играх серии Super Smash Bros. Жёлтый Кирби также появляется в качестве альтернативного окраса Кирби. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards В этой игре Жёлтый Кирби также появился в качестве альтернативной раскраски Кирби (если второй игрок будет играть за него). Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land В этой игре Жёлтый Кирби появляется в качестве второго игрока в режиме совместной игры, а также в мини-играх. Kirby Air Ride Жёлтый Кирби появился здесь в виде одного из играбельных персонажей (наряду с Кирби различных цветов, Мета Рыцарем и Королём Дидиди). Отличается от остальных Кирби цветом. Kirby & The Amazing Mirror В Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Жёлтый Кирби является играбельным персонажем в мультиплеере. По сюжету игры, Тёмный Мета Рыцарь разделил Кирби на четырёх ослабленных Кирби разных цветов: розового, жёлтого, красного и зелёного. Здесь Жёлтый Кирби также появился в виде одного из оттенков баллончиков с краской. Kirby: Squeak Squad Жёлтый Кирби появился здесь в виде одного из оттенков баллончиков с краской и в некоторых мини-играх. Kirby Super Star Ultra Жёлтый Кирби появляется в режиме Gourmet Race как персонаж второго игрока. Также Жёлтый Кирби появлялся в некоторых других мини-играх. Kirby's Return to Dream Land В данной игре Жёлтый Кирби появляется в качестве расцветки Кирби для второго игрока. Kirby: Triple Deluxe (Kirby Fighters) и Kirby Fighters Deluxe В этих играх игрок может выбрать Жёлтого Кирби в качестве играбельного персонажа среди других разноцветных Кирби. Kirby: Planet Robobot (Team Kirby Clash), Team Kirby Clash Deluxe и Super Kirby Clash В данных играх за Жёлтого Кирби может сыграть как второй игрок, так и компьютерный игрок. Kirby Battle Royale Жёлтый Кирби появился в Kirby Battle Royale как один из противников в сюжете, а также как играбельный персонаж. По сюжету он является клоном Кирби, созданный Принтером Кирби — изобретением Короля Дидиди, который создал его и остальных разноцветных клонов Кирби для Тортового Турнира Дидиди для того, чтобы иметь участников, а также чтобы унизить Кирби на глазах у публики. После уничтожения Принтера, он исчезает вместе с остальными клонами. Kirby Star Allies Здесь он появился в качестве одного из персонажей в мини-играх. За него может сыграть второй игрок. Интересные факты * Жёлтый Кирби основан на первоначальной идее Сигэру Миямото сделать Кирби жёлтым. * Кирби получал жёлтый окрас при получении копируемой способности "Луч" в Kirby Super Star и Kirby Super Star Ultra. Также он становился жёлтым в Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land и Kirby: Right Back at Ya! при получении способности "Игла". Официальные изображения YellowKirbyMelee.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (окрас) Kirbywing.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Bombkirbyjet.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Kirbygroup.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Citytrial.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Airglide.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' KNiDL_Yellow_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Kirbycolors.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Bombrally.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Airgrind.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Knid fly 1280 1024.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Capture.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Yellow_Kirby_Artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Mini_artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KatAM Boxart Spine.jpg|Обложка Kirby & The Amazing Mirror 4_Kirbys.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Yellow_Kirby_Amazing_Mirror.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KatAM_Cook_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' SSBB_Yellow_Kirby.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (окрас) KRTDL FourKirbys.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (с другими Кирби) SSBU_Yellow_Kirby_artwork.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (окрас) KFD_Yellow_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' TKCD hammer lord artwork.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' Kirbys novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Formation! Kirby Hunters Z'' KBR_Beetle_artwork.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KBR_Yellow_Whip_kirby_Artwork.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 21.jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th Twitter (102).jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th Twitter (104).jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary Twiiter.jpg|Твиттер Kirby IllustImage05.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) SSBU_Yellow_Kirby.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (окрас) Deluxe_5th_Anniversary.jpg|Твиттер Kirby SKC_Hammer.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' Parallel_Nightmare_Twitter.jpg|Твиттер Kirby Иконки KAR_Yellow_AR.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KAR_Yellow_TR.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' (Top Ride) Yellow_Icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Галерея KNiD RGY.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' AM Battery.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSSU_Yellow_Kirby.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL Como.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Lololo.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KFZ_Cracker.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' TKCD Colossal Waddle Dee.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBR_Yellow_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KSA Star Slam Heroes 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Star Slam Heroes) KSA Chop Champs 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Chop Champs) SKC_4_Kirbys.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Спрайты и модели KatAM_Yellow_Kirby_sprite.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad KatAM_Crackity_Hack_Yellow_Kirby.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (Crackity Hack) KSSU_Yellow_Kirby_sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL_Yellow_Kirby_Model.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KFD_Yellow_Kirby_sprite.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Fig_20_kirby_v.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (трофей) de:Gelber Kirby en:Yellow Kirby es:Kirby Amarillo it:Kirby Giallo Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Кирби Категория:Главные персонажи Категория:Союзники Категория:Союзники из Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Категория:Союзники из Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Категория:Союзники из Kirby Super Star Ultra Категория:Союзники из Kirby's Return to Dream Land Категория:Союзники из Kirby: Planet Robobot Категория:Союзники в Kirby Battle Royale Категория:Играбельные персонажи Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Air Ride Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Super Star Ultra Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby's Return to Dream Land Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby: Triple Deluxe Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Fighters Deluxe Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby: Planet Robobot Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Battle Royale Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Kirby Star Allies Категория:Играбельные персонажи в Super Kirby Clash Категория:Враги в Kirby Battle Royale Категория:Super Smash Bros.